Conventional control devices use heatsinks or spacers to dissipate heat of a high-heat-generation element, such as a power element. Patent Literature 1, for example, discloses a configuration in which spacers are disposed under elements to which a heatsink is attached. In Patent Literature 1, the configuration is such that the spacers are used in order to align the height of the heat dissipation surfaces of the elements and heat is dissipated only from the heatsink disposed on the top surface side of the elements.
Moreover, Patent Literature 2 discloses a device in which heat generation elements are secured to the printed board such that they are sandwiched between a base unit for cooling the heat generation elements and a holder from which the heatsink is configured.